Field programmable gate arrays (FPGA) and application specific integrated circuits (ASIC) may use a static random access memory (SRAM) that stores initialization data (initial value). The initialization data is stored in the SRAM by writing the initialization data to the SRAM when the SRAM is initialized to start the circuit. It takes time to write the initialization data to the SRAM at the time of the initialization. The larger the storage capacity of the SRAM for storing the initialization data, the longer the time to write the initialization data to the SRAM.